


和鸣（后续）

by 791ruby



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, srrx 卓鹤
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/791ruby/pseuds/791ruby





	和鸣（后续）

仝卓一低头，看到高天鹤领子半敞着，泛着淡淡红色的前胸半遮不遮的，又懒散又诱人，仝卓这样刚上路的年轻钢琴老师是万万禁不起这样的诱惑的，琴是弹不成了。一门心思的想钻研人体艺术，高雅艺术只能暂时靠边站，他覆着高天鹤的手，摩挲几圈。

高天鹤尚在状况外，就被他拉着手，抚上他金属的腰带扣“好哥哥，也疼疼我罢。”高天鹤才反应过来，这人要做什么，拉着他的裤腰带戳他的腰“咱们上去？”  
仝卓可什么温驯的誓言也想不起来了“就在这儿，不好吗？陈伯睡在前屋，不会有人打扰的。”手已经从高天鹤半敞的领子探了进去，轻轻抚弄他的乳尖，一寸一寸的给他温热撩人的抚摸。高天鹤被他摸的浑身战栗，全身的感官都变得高亢起来，仝卓的触摸太感性，高天鹤想起这双手在琴键上翻飞的样子，感觉他落在自己的身上也富有韵律，不过倒变成一段浪漫的旋律了，高天鹤仿佛被他弹奏着，连呼吸都已不是自己的，全然被那韵律牵着走。仝卓用手捻他的乳头，把那两个小东西弄得兴奋的挺立，又马上埋首，用舌头逗弄他那两点，舔的他只有闭着眼睛哼哼的份儿。

小奴才那双弹琴的手太不老实，从下头探进他的浴袍里，轻易地捕捉到了他的阴茎，那东西早已挺立，仝卓握在手里一边撸动还非要他看着，撸了一会儿还用手轻揉上头的小眼儿，弄的高天鹤闭着眼睛轻叫还不算，还要说“看鹤哥的宝贝好精神呀”高天鹤心说“你都这么卖力了，能不精神吗？”只是这会儿空气太热，高天鹤身上太渴望，连斗嘴的空儿也没有了。

他感觉全身都被冲动裹挟着，只想再多一些触碰，仝卓好像懂他似的，蓦得把他抱紧了，低头去闻他的颈子后头，高天鹤被他嗅的又麻又痒，抬手揽他的脖子，再等不了似的“差不多了，快……快进来”。  
仝卓把人压在钢琴上，慢慢的后入了进去，律动了起来，高天鹤被他压在又冰又硬的烤漆上，腿也伸不直，他用力顶一下，高天鹤的前胸就被钢琴上的漆又冰一下，这本不是什么大事。只是他的后穴含着仝卓的阴茎太过于火热，后面满满涨涨的烫到不行，前头又被冰到不行，真真是磋磨死人。  
仝卓一边埋头干，一边去亲高天鹤的脖颈，高天鹤的汗滚下来，被他卷着一齐带进嘴里，又把热气全留在别人的颈子上。  
“哈啊……太深了……不行了……”可囊袋饱满的撞击声却不会因高天鹤的哀叫而停，仝卓眼睛里着了火，不讲规则只凭本能的大力操干着那人的后穴，他撞的太猛，高天鹤的屁股都被撞出淡淡的红色，他也无暇疼痛只顾感受后面那人一波一波大力的撞击，解了他身上的酥麻，撞的他的五脏六腑都纠缠在一起，没多会儿便突然浑身紧绷，泄了出来。湿润的肠道短暂的痉挛，把高天鹤送上顶峰的同时，绞的仝卓也缴了枪，滚烫的热液射进了高天鹤的后穴，拔出来时带出来的精液滴答在真皮的琴凳上，高天鹤得精液早已溅在钢琴纯黑的烤漆上，星星点点的。暗夜里的琴房，不用开灯便能想象的出是怎样一番淫靡的景象。

仝卓射了一次，仍嫌春宵太长。他抱着高天鹤，反复摸他的大腿内侧，又想起来揉他的乳头，高天鹤已经射过一次，这会儿乳头比刚才肿的更大也更软嫩，仝卓又捻又揉，弄得高天鹤直喊“别……别揉了，在碰要破了。”  
“那我可要碰鹤哥别处了，鹤哥让吗？”高天鹤被他撩拨的欲望也上来了“少废话，要做快做。”仝卓是要做，但这次他架着他鹤哥到了琴房里的落地窗面前，夜那么黑窗外又是野地，可这样的性爱太过露骨狂野，高天鹤害羞到不行，想挣扎却没力气，被仝卓箍着，架着腿从后头干了进去，落地窗被打理的跟镜子一样又滑又亮，高天鹤手又不敢实打实的撑在上面，于是只得在窗子里看见一副交叠的身影，前面那个被干的摇摇晃晃，手肘关节的红印儿都清晰可见，穴内还残留着那人上回射进来的精液，抽插的时候发出噗叽噗叽的水声。

仝卓平常话倒真不算多，偏偏做这种事的时候说个没完，还时常戏瘾大发“鹤儿第一次弹钢琴，弹的不错就不罚你了，不过学费还是要象征性的收一点的……”说着便更大力度的操干起来，交合的声音穿插着仝卓说骚话的声音，到最后高天鹤几乎站不住了，又累又兴奋的感觉一波一波冲着天灵盖而来，最后竟不知道是怎样上的楼，又是怎样清洗干净躺在床上的。

第二天一早，高天鹤的腰板仍有些酸，便懒着不起来，仝卓下楼给他端了早饭，又哄他坐起来吃了，见他吃的嘴唇润润的，脸色也红扑扑的又想逗他“诶，鹤儿要我说我也不用谋什么劳什子活计，就在家给你当钢琴老师如何，鹤儿有天赋学的又快我也甘心教你。” 不提倒好，一提高天鹤就想起昨晚在琴房自己是如何孟浪，谁知那小奴才还不罢休“鹤儿若是想学只用象征性的交那么一点点学♂费就成了”  
高天鹤一个枕头砸过去“仝卓！你这个混蛋！”  
倒是砸出那混蛋许多“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”的爽朗笑声来。


End file.
